Avant l’ombre et l’indifférence
by Lucette
Summary: Obligés de s'aimer. Condamnés à s'aimer. Destinés à s'aimer ?
1. Un simple bal

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, etc.

Résumé : Certaines étapes de la vie de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils étaient obligés de s'aimer, condamnés à s'aimer, destinés à s'aimer ?

Note : Je ne suis pas très douée pour les fics _romance,_ excusez moi et pour l'instant c'est tout mignon, ça changera.

* * *

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

**Chapitre 1 : Un simple bal**

Bellatrix était assise sur les marche du grand escalier. Les élèves commençaient à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la grande salle où se déroulait un bal de fin d'année que la professeur qui se chargeait de l'étude des moldus avait organisé. Un jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- J'ai toujours détesté les bals, commença-t-elle.

- Arrête de faire ta rebelle.

- Je na fais pas _ma rebelle_.

- Tu fais toujours _ta rebelle_ !

- C'est faux !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas quand tu faisais _ta rebelle_.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, il faut se préparer, se coiffer, etc.

- Tu es très jolie !

- Si c'est de l'ironie et que tu fais référence à cette robe, on m'a forcé à la mettre, je ne l'ai pas choisis. Elle est tellement… _rose _et je…

- Non ce n'étais pas de l'ironie, _tu_ es très jolie, l'interrompit-il.

- Merci, tu es très élégant aussi !

- Alors tu comptes aller au bal oui ou non ?

- Non. C'est vraiment un truc de moldus, les bals de fin d'années.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ça va être amusant.

- J'en doute.

- Bon c'est quoi le problème ?

- J'ai pas de cavalier, souffla-t-elle.

- Ah ah ! Pauvre petite.

A ce moment deux garçons dévalèrent les escalier, l'un deux s'exclama :

- Dépêche toi Lestrange, on t'attend.

Et l'autre ajouta :

- Oh, tu lui as toujours pas demandé si elle voulait t'accompagner, comme c'est mignon !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la grande salle en rigolant.

- Tu voulais m'inviter au bal ?

Rodolphus ne répondit rien.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas me demander parce que j'aurais refusé.

- Et si je te le demande maintenant ?

- Je dirais oui par pitié et parce que je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, et que je me suis préparée, coiffée et aussi parce que je porte une robe rose.

- Alors on y va.

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main.

- Je peux encore me lever toute seule et je te préviens tout de suite je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se fait peloter pendant les bals.

- Comme tu voudras Bella.

- Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler Bella ?

- Comme vous voudrez Mlle Black.

Il lui fit un sourire et elle le lui rendit.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Le parquet habituellement usé avait été remplacé par un sol de bois clair, lisse, parfait pour danser. La table des professeurs avait disparu, remplacée par un groupe de musique qui n'avait pas encore commencé à jouer. Les immenses tables avaient été disposées contre les murs de façon à présenté un somptueux buffet.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus se servirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, ils s'assirent sur les chaises placées vers les tables, tandis que l'orchestre commença à jouer. La jeune fille finit très vite son assiette.

- Tu vois tu as bien fait de venir.

- Ouais.

Les deux garçons qui les avaient interpellés tout à l'heure s'approchaient deux.

- Oh non, murmura Bellatrix.

Ils s'installèrent à côté d'eux et un deux pris la parole.

- Alors Rod' t'as réussi à décoincé Black ?

- Parkinson, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta petite amie, à ce qu'on m'a dit c'est une vraie traînée, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Bon moi je me barre, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en pareille compagnie, dit-il avec mépris.

Il se leva suivit de son copain.

- T'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec mes amis.

- Ils sont désagréables avec moi, je le suis avec eux. Et en plus je ne disais que la vérité, regarde là, sa robe couvre même pas un quart de son corps !

- T'exagères.

- C'est bon tu peux arrêter de la regarder.

- Jalouse ?

- D'elle ? plutôt crever !

- Et jalouse tout court ?

- Même pas dans tes rêves Lestrange !

- Mais oui c'est ça, dit-il d'un air malicieux. Bon on va danser ?

- J'aime pas danser.

- T'aimes vraiment rien !

- Je t'aime bien toi.

- Oh c'est gentil ! Alors viens danser.

- Pff…

Rodolphus prit Bellatrix par la main et l'amena sur la piste de danse qui était bondée. La soirée était un vrai succès, c'était la dernière fois que les élèves passaient une soirée à Poudlard avant les grandes vacances et pour certains pour la vie.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que les deux dansaient et minuit retentit. Des feux d'artifices jaillirent dans le ciel étoilé de la grande salle, ils avaient sûrement été lancés par des septième année. Tout le monde était heureux. Le buffet se remplit à nouveau de sucreries originales et de boissons fantasques. Bellatrix et son cavalier allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places initiales.

- Alors tu vois ça se passe bien.

- Oh oui, je pensais pas que j'allais m'amuser. Je crois que Poudlard va beaucoup me manquer, même si je n'ai pas que des bons souvenirs ici. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Je pense travailler au ministère. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi mais dans quel service je ne sais pas encore. On verra bien !

A ce moment là l'orchestre annonça un slow.

- J'aime pas les slows, dit Rodolphus en imitant Bellatrix.

- Pour une fois que je n'allais rien dire.

- Oh excuse moi, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Tu aimes les slows alors que tu n'es pas _le genre de fille qui se fait peloter._

_- _Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ?

_-_ Oh, s'exclama-t-il !

- Arrête de faire ce sourire niais et ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités !

Elle se leva et lui tendit sa main, il l'attrapa.

- Comme vous voudrez Mlle Black.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. Arrivés sur la piste où des couples s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient ou au contraire essayaient de se tenir à une distance convenable l'un de l'autre, il posa la mains sur ses hanches, et elle sur ses épaules. Ils étaient si proche et pourtant une gène se ressentait.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille

- Si, si c'est juste que j'ai un peu mal à la tête et j'ai chaud.

- Et t'as les mains moites aussi ? dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Non, mentit-elle, t'es bête, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! On peut sortir s'il te plait ?

- Ouais.

Ils quittèrent la grande salle sans un mot. Dans le couloir désert, Rodolphus s'approcha de Bellatrix, il lui pris la main.

- Alors tu as vraiment les mains moites.

- Ça ne signifie absolument rien, ne prend pas tes…

Et il l'embrassa tendrement, un doux baiser du bout des lèvres. Puis il lui murmura « Bonne Nuit » et repartit vers la grande salle. Elle rejoignit le dortoir, troublée, elle s'était toujours jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse.

* * *


	2. Départ sans au revoir

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Départ sans au revoir.**

Le lendemain, c'est Andromeda qui réveilla Bellatrix. Andromeda s'activait à ranger toutes ses affaires.

- Du calme Dromeda, on va pas raté le train il est que sept heure.

- Oh si on risque de le raté ! Tu connais pas la nouvelle Narcissa a perdu son sac, et elle refuse de partir sans ça, va savoir ce qu'elle met à l'intérieur !

- C'est pas vrai ? Tant pis on la laisse ici jusqu'à qu'elle la retrouve. Maman sera contente de nous voir arriver sans elle.

- C'est clair _Oh là là, où est ma fille chérie ! _Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour avoir une sœur pareille !

_- _Tu sais Sainte Andromeda, tu deviens méchante quand t'es stressée, je suis presque fière de toi.

- C'est quoi ce surnom ? Enfin bref, mais il faut vraiment que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Bon je descends déjeuner, dépêche toi.

Bellatrix s'habilla de toute vitesse et rejoint la grande salle. Les discussions avaient toutes le même sujet : le bal. Elle déjeuna rapidement puis elle repartit au dortoir pour finir de préparer ses affaires. Elle affichait une mine radieuse depuis qu'elle avait croisé Rodolphus dans la salle commune. Dans le dortoir Andromeda était déjà là, elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et c'était le cas.

- Y a un problème Dromeda ?

- Je t'ai di qu'il fait que je te parle, assieds toi. Ne t'énerves pas, s'il te plait. J'aurais pu te le dire avant, je sais, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage et il faut que je le fasse maintenant parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais dire à la maison.

- Bon, ben vas-y parle !

- J'ai vu hier que tu étais allée au bal avec Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Et…

- Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai entendu nos parents qui parlaient de toi.

- Et

- Et… et ils parlaient de mariage.

- De mariage ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

- Oui, ils disaient qu'ils avaient demandé aux Lestrange et qu'ils étaient d'accord, vous, toi et Rodolphus, pourriez vous marier un an après Poudlard, récita-t-elle d'un ton désolé.

- C'est une blague ? Dis moi que je rêve !

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, tu le sais depuis Noël ! T'as pas trouvé indispensable de me le dire avant aujourd'hui ?

- Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça !

- Et tu pensais que j'allais réagir comment ? C'est GE-NIAL je me marie dans un an, et dans deux ans je suis enceinte ! Je préfèrerai faire autre chose de ma vie pour l'instant tu vois !

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire de cette façon, mais comme il le sait…

- Il le sait ? Rodolphus est au courant ! dit-elle d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

- Je suppose, enfin tu comprends, il est allé au bal avec toi donc…

- Donc quoi ? l'interrompit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Il est venu au bal avec moi parce que ses parents l'ont obligé, c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Merci Andromeda, ça fait très plaisir ! De toute façon, tu as raison, tout le monde me déteste, je déteste tout le monde alors pourquoi _lui_, il s'intéresserait à moi et surtout pourquoi le dernier jour avant les vacances ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, calme toi Bella.

- J'en ai assez entendu !

Elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte et dans la salle commune tous les élèves la regardèrent intrigués. Rodolphus s'approcha d'elle en voyant qu'elle était prête a éclater en sanglot. Elle le poussa violemment et il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

- Ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Tu le savais !

- Savoir quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent !

- Bella, écoute moi…

Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gloussement, Bellatrix le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Elle quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible et elle s'assit dans le couloir désert contre un mur pour se calmer. Elle resta à cet endroit environ une demi-heure, essayant sans succès de se retenir ses larmes.

Puis elle se décida enfin à revenir dans le dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune sans jeter un regard à Rodolphus, arrivée dans le dortoir elle attrapa sa valise et son manteau et alla rejoindre le hall. Andromeda était déjà prête, Bellatrix ne lui adressa pas la parole. Peu à peu tout le monde arriva, même Narcissa munie de sa valise et de son fameux sac qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé. Les professeurs conduirent les élèves aux calèches. Bellatrix ne se retourna même pas pour regarder une dernière fois Poudlard, elle était trop en colère pour cela.

Les élèves s'installèrent dans le train. Bellatrix ne voulait en aucun cas se trouver où était les septième année, elle chercha un compartiment vide mais elle n'en trouva pas. Elle rejoignit le compartiment où Andromeda se trouvait.

- Il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres compartiments, mentit-elle.

Elle s'assit d'un air dégoûté à côté d'une jeune fille rousse qui d'après son uniforme appartenait à la maison de Griffondor. Andromeda se décida à faire les présentations.

- Je te présente Lucy, elle montra une fille blonde de Serpentard, Emily, en montrant une fille brune de Serdaigle, et Molly, en montrant la voisine de Bellatrix.

- Et tu traînes avec ces personnes, depuis quand nous les Black on fréquente des Griffondor et des Serdaigle ! dit Bellatrix d'un ton supérieur.

Molly parut stupéfaite, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma.

- Alors Andromeda, tu m'as pas dit le bal avec Ted c'était comment ? l'interrogea Emily.

- Ted Tonks ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Quand les parents sauront ça ! C'est un sang-de-bourbe !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! S'écria Molly.

- Tu te prends pour qui Polly, je dis ce que je veux !

- C'est Molly !

- Si tu veux. De toute façon les deux sont moches !

Molly murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible.

- Tu peux répéter M-olly ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit que je…

Andromeda lui fit signe de se taire.

- Rien, dit-elle exaspérée.

- Bonne réponse.

Bellatrix n'adressa plus la parole à personne durant le voyage.

Le paysage défilait au fil des heures. Ils arrivèrent à King Cross dans l'après midi. Sur le quai, Druella Black attendait ses filles. Narcissa descendit du train, quelques secondes plus tard Andromeda arrivait sur la quai suivie de sa sœur.

Druella enlaça la cadette. Narcissa avait toujours été la préférée et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle avait tout de sa mère les même cheveux blonds or et les même beaux yeux gris. Tout le contraire de ses sœurs qui elles étaient brunes, au regard sombre, tellement semblables mais dans le fond tellement différentes. Elles embrassèrent leur mère.

- Tu sais que Narcissa a faillit nous faire rater le train, commença Andromeda.

- C'est faux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Elle a perdu son sac et elle ne voulait absolument pas partir sans.

- J'ai des choses très importantes dedans, répliqua-t-elle.

- Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne nous dira jamais ce qu'elle cache à l'intérieur !

- Je te signale Andromeda que je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aide.

- Tu avais honte de demander, petite sœur, mais tu en mourrais d'envie.

- N'importe quoi ! Et ne m'appelle pas petite sœur. Je n'ai plus six ans depuis bien longtemps !

- Tu resteras toujours notre petite sœur, Cissy chérie, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce qui parut vraiment l'énerver. Druella lança un regard à Bellatrix qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot.

- Bellatrix, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, répondit sèchement Andromeda.

- Tu défends ta sœur maintenant ? Ça doit vraiment être grave ! Tu as un problème Bella ?

- Elle n'a pas de problème !

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Maman, je pourrais inviter mes copines pendant les vacances ? demanda Cissy pour changer de conversation.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Tu ne demandes pas si tu peux inviter tes amis sang-de-bourbe à la maison ? murmura Bellatrix à l'oreille de Andromeda d'un ton moqueur.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Andromeda s'apprêta à donner une gifle à sa sœur quand leur mère s'écria :

- Andromeda, Bellatrix!

- Elle a insulté mes amis !

- Je n'ai dit que le vérité ! Maman, tu sais que Andromeda...

- Ferme la !

Andromeda s'avança dangereusement vers son aînée qui paraissait plutôt amusée de la situation.

- STOP ! Tout le monde vous regarde, vous réglerez vos différents à la maison !

Puis toutes les quatre se mirent en route pour quitter la gare.

- Trois filles, pourquoi j'ai fait trois filles ? déclara Druella à voix basse.

À en juger par le ciel de Londres étrangement bleu, l'été s'annonçait chaud, tandis que l'ambiance dans la famille Black, elle, s'annonçait plutôt froide.

* * *


	3. Le Mariage

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Mariage **

Cela faisait un an et un mois exactement qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, et par conséquent qu'elle n'avait pas revu Rodolphus. Les parents de Bellatrix lui avaient annoncée son mariage il y a six mois, elle avait fait semblant d'être surprise, il avaient fait semblant d'être désolés. Et aujourd'hui on aurait pu appeler ça le jour j.

Bellatrix Black était allongée sur son lit, pensive, tandis que toute la famille s'activait au rez-de-chaussée. Devant elle, sa robe de mariée était accrochée. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de la choisir. La robe était d'une pure blancheur, assez simple et se portait avec des longs gants.

Un étrange sentiment habitait la future mariée partagée entre stress et excitation. Mais tout le monde autour d'elle semblait plus préoccupé par le mariage que la mariée elle-même. Elle s'était persuadée que ce ne serait qu'un simple « oui » solennel à prononcer et voilà elle serait mariée. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle y était obligée ou c'était déshonorer la famille et jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille. Dans trois heures exactement elle deviendrait Bellatrix Lestrange et elle en était maintenant plutôt heureuse. Après tout elle l'aimait bien Rodolphus, certes elle n'avait pas forcément envie de se marier à dix-neuf ans, pourtant si elle avait eu à choisir un mari, il aurait été son choix mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer.

Néanmoins, elle avait un petit problème, elle n'avait pas de témoin ou plutôt elle n'osait pas lui demander. Elle voulait que ça soit Andromeda. Bien qu'elles passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour des raisons futiles, Bellatrix était persuadée que sa sœur était la bonne personne, car malgré tous ce qui les séparaient elles avaient confiance l'une en l'autre, chacune savait que sa sœur n'avait qu'une parole. Elle se décida enfin à lui demander et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Andromeda.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Andromeda, assise à son bureau, s'empressa de cacher la lettre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Bellatrix ne fit pas de remarque, ça ne la regardait pas cependant le geste de sa sœur l'intrigua quelque peu.

- Alors Bellatrix Lestrange ! Commença Andromeda, enthousiaste.

- Je parie que tu es heureuse de me voir malheureuse.

- Pas du tout, et tu n'es absolument pas malheureuse ! Je suis sûre que justement tu es heureuse de te marier avec Rodolphus mais tu n'oses pas l'avouer.

- Non.

- Oh Bella je te connais que trop bien. Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage tu aurais remué ciel et terre pour l'annuler, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Ceci dit je te comprends, il est le candidat parfait, sang pur, riche, mignon.

- Arrête de divaguer, lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit de sa sœur.

- Mais que me vaut ta visite très chère sœur ?

- Je n'ai pas de témoin et je voulais te demander si tu voulais l'être, récita-t-elle.

- Moi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui toi, Sainte-Andromeda-amie-des-sang-de-bourbes.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mile fois d'arrêter ce surnom, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Narcissa ?

- Narcissa est déjà demoiselle d'honneur.

- Dis plutôt que tu me préfères moi, c'est ça ? Dit-elle en abordant un immense sourire.

- Non, au moins Cissy sert à quelque chose, à faire beau. Ce que je ne peux malheureusement pas te demander à toi.

- Hé t'es méchante ! Dit-elle faussement vexée.

Andromeda attrapa un coussin et le jeta sur sa grande sœur qui l'esquiva de peu.

- Toi, tu seras simplement un nom à la fin du contrat, inutile, ajouta Bellatrix en lançant le coussin sur Andromeda.

- C'est pas beau de mentir, je vais lui dire que tu me préfères à elle.

- Bon tu veux bien être le petit nom au bas du contrat ou pas ?

- Oui je le veux, dit-elle solennellement.

- Merci, dit-elle en abordant un léger sourire. Bon, il faut que la mariée se prépare maintenant.

Bellatrix s'apprêta à sortir.

- Trop d'amour peut te tuer Bellatrix, fais attention.

Cette dernière se retourna, levant les yeux au ciel.

Bellatrix décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, sa mère s'activait dans la cuisine tandis que son père s'occupait de la décoration extérieure. La cérémonie allait se dérouler dans le jardin. Une allée avait été créée, des chaises avaient été installées. Malgré que le mariage avait lieu début août, le ciel était couvert de nuages mais il ne pleuvrait pas, c'était le principal.

Il était grand tant de se préparer, elle revint dans sa chambre. Après les avoir lavés, elle brossa longuement ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils soient le plus lisses possible. Druella arriva quelques minutes plus tard et prit un temps fou à lui faire le plus parfait des chignon et d'un coup de baguette il fut incrusté des perles blanches scintillantes. Cette coiffure faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux presque noirs que Druella maquilla d'un simple trait de crayon et passa du mascara sur les longs cils de sa fille. La future mariée appliqua un rouge à lèvre carmin sur ses lèvres. Très satisfaite, Druella redescendit laissant le temps à sa fille de s'habiller.

Bellatrix décrocha et pausa doucement sa robe sur son lit. Elle se déshabilla et s'en revêtit délicatement de peur de la froisser et de se décoiffer. Elle prit sa baguette, prononça une formule et la fermeture dans le dos se zippa. Elle accrocha ses boucles d'oreilles et enfila ensuite les longs gants blancs. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir, comme toutes les filles elle en avait rêvé tant de fois, et ce qu'elle vu ne la déçut pas le moins du monde, car elle était littéralement resplendissante. Elle s'observa durant quelques secondes, heureuse, se demandant ce que son mari allait penser d'elle.

C'est à ce moment là que sa mère fit son retour. A la vue de sa fille, Druella poussa une exclamation et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais.

- Oh ma petite fille ! C'est fabuleux, tu est magnifique ! Oh ma petite Bella !

Elle relâcha enfin son étreinte.

- Je suis si fière de toi, si tu savais ! s'exclamat-elle. Il faut maintenant que je descende les Lestrange et les invités vont arriver. Reste ici, je viendrai te chercher. Tout va être parfait. Oh c'est fabuleux !

Druella jeta un dernier regard à sa fille et se précipita de sortir. Bellatrix resta là, stupéfaite, jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère si enthousiaste.

Le temps avait filé si vite dans une quarantaine de minutes elle dirait « oui ».

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la porte pour écouter. Sa chambre se tenait devant l'esclalier qui donnait sur l'entrée cependant il lui était impossible de voir la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit ses parents chuchoter, ouvrir et accueillir leurs invités. Et d'après leurs propos les arrivants étaient les parents de Rodolphus. Puis quelqu'un d'autre entra et au son de sa voix le cœur de Bellatrix faillit rater un battement, c'était Rodolphus lui-même. Il salua poliment les parents de Bellatrix. Elle avait tellement envie de le rejoindre mais le marié n'était-t-il pas sensé ne pas voir la mariée avant le mariage ? Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à attendre encore et l'occasion lui fut donnée lorsque Druella annonça :

- Mr et Mrs Lestrange permettez moi de vous faire visiter notre demeure. Rodolphus restez donc là ça ne prendra quelque minutes.

Bellatrix les entendit quitter la pièce. Elle mit quelques secondes à se décider puis elle sortit de sa chambre. Il se tenait en bas de l'escalier et au moment où elle le vit, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir chercher à le revoir durant cette année. Elle le trouva extrêmement beau dans son costume noir sa chemise blanche et son nœud de papillon. Elle descendit les marches avec grâce. Face à face, aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot, il lui adressa un simple sourire. Elle avait oublié l'effet que lui faisait son sourire. Et à nouveau elle avait chaud, à nouveau elle se sentait mal, à nouveau elle avait une terrible envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement. Puis des bruits de pas dans la pièce voisine, les stoppèrent. Bellatrix plaqua son index sur la bouche de Rodolphus et remonta sans bruit dans sa chambre. Le mariage arrangé, finalement elle y prenait goût.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour la suite du mariage.

_(Je voudrais savoir si ça vaut vraiment le coup de continuer ?)_


End file.
